The "IEEE Standard for Binary Floating-Point Arithmetic" (IEEE 754 Standard) is very complex especially in the definition of trapped results on exception conditions. The IEEE 754 standard does not dictate a single implementation. For instance underflow is defined in four different ways depending on two definitions of tininess and two definitions of inexactness. Microprocessor development has been hindered by the need to first complete an architecture that supports the IEEE 754 Standard before working on the microprocessor which supports the architecture.